Prison Mates
by secretagent1
Summary: Natsu gets captured when he storms Sabertooth on Yukino's behalf. Sting visits him in his prison cell only to find out that Natsu is in heat. Dragon Slayer Mating ensues. In other words, an excuse for me to write Sting/Natsu PWP. Yaoi warnings, explicit sex warnings, naughty language warnings, yada, yada, yada. One-shot.


Sting stood outside the door to Natsu's cell, grinning to himself. He couldn't believe the pink-haired fireball had actually been dumb enough to storm the Sabertooth guild all by himself.

 _And to think I once looked up to him. Time for him to look up to me. Heh._ With that thought, Sting opened the door and entered the room where Natsu was being held prisoner. He had asked Master Jiemma if he could personally be the one to inform their caged Salamander of his situation for one reason and one reason only. And that reason was right in front of him.

Sting's cocky grin widened at the sight before him. Natsu's wrists were chained behind him to the wall. He had bruises all over him and his muscular chest was exposed. He wore only his pants- and a face full of hatred.

"STING! Let me go you coward! I swear I'm gonna beat all of you Saber scums up for what you did to Yukino!" Sting rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him, crouching down in front of Natsu's seething form.

"Okay, I get it. Camaraderie, friendship, blah, blah...that's sorta your thing. Always has been. Fair enough. But Yukino wasn't exactly your friend, so..." Sting gestured around them at the cell. "What are you doing here?" Natsu tried to lunge forward at Sting, but was obviously held back by the chains. Sting didn't even flinch at Natsu's glare.

"You don't know anything about friendship, so don't go assuming things! And it isn't just about friendship. As if I could ever forgive a guild that would toss out one of its own!" Sting sighed in disappointment.

"I see, so it was something stupid like that, after all. Don't you think you should think things through? I get that being impulsive is kinda your thing, too, but still..." Sting trailed off suddenly as a scent hit his nose. It was sweet, and musky, and intoxicating. Sting knew the smell all too well. Heat. Dragon heat, to be more specific.

His eyes glazed over, his haughty superiority being replaced by a lust for dominance as he trailed his gaze over Natsu up and down nonstop. Natsu's eyes narrowed at the change in atmosphere.

"What? You realize how much of a jerk you and your guild is? Now let me out-"

"Shut up." Sting said. Natsu was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure.

"Don't tell me to-"

"Shut up." Sting's throat rumbled with a threatening growl in his voice this time, and as if something in his instincts kicked in, Natsu obeyed and stopped speaking.

It was like Natsu's heat was quickly realizing what the situation was becoming, and now his body was reacting to it. Sting's body was reacting, too. He could feel the heat in his lower body increasing as he stared at Natsu. The heat was changing how Sting saw him. The fire dragon slayer's features were quickly becoming more vulnerable and innocent in Sting's view. The fire in his eyes was now nothing more than an adorable feistiness, and his anger tinted his cheeks and made them ever so rosy. His figure seemed smaller than before, curled up against the wall.

Likewise, Natsu's heat was beginning to react to the scent Sting's body was giving off. The white dragon slayer's abs and muscles were suddenly way more visible and inviting, and the look of hunger in his eyes awoke a desire in the pit of Natsu's stomach to feed him and give him what he wanted. The scent of heat coming off of both dragons was heavy in the air now, and both of them were drunk on each other's aroma. Their bodies had already registered the beginning of a mating ritual between two dragons.

"U-um..." Natsu tried to look away, but couldn't break eye contact, staring deeply into Sting's eyes. He had just stuttered. Natsu, of all people, stuttered!

Sting licked his lips, revealing the fangs on the sides of his mouth.

"Natsu." His voice now had an innate growl behind it. Natsu could even hear the low rumble with every breath that the man took, the vibration from deep within Sting's throat causing vibrations throughout Natsu's body. He shivered as Sting growled his name again, getting his attention. All the stuff about Yukino and Natsu breaking into their guild was long forgotten the moment Sting's body had registered Natsu's heat and begun the preparations to mate. And Natsu, being inexperienced with this type of thing, hadn't even noticed that he'd allowed his body to accept Sting's invitation to mate by taking in the male's heat scent and letting it cloud his senses.

Sting had bent down, hands on either side of Natsu's body. He was breathing down Natsu's neck, making the pink-head shiver. His head moved ever so slowly closer to Natsu's neck, the salamander holding his breath and watching in anticipation.

The moment he felt Sting's fangs press against his sensitive flesh, Natsu screwed his eyes shut tightly. The heat in his body began spreading and igniting like crazy as the white slayer's fangs penetrated the skin, sinking themselves into Natsu's neck.

"St-sting..." Natsu moaned, his sensitive body flaring like crazy as he was marked by Sting. With this, it was official. Natsu's body reacted to the mark, officially recognizing Sting as his dominant superior.

"Sting...!" He moaned again as Sting drew his head back, pulling his fangs away from Natsu gently. The fang marks seemed to glow a bit, as if signifying they had more significance than the eye could see.

Sting smirked. He couldn't believe it. He had just marked Natsu Dragneel, claiming him as his. The boy could do nothing but submit to him now. He was already moaning out Sting's name; music to his ears. Rightfully feeling completely in control, Sting reached behind his writhing, submissive salamander, easily cutting the chains off with his magic. He then leaned his entire body forward, smashing his lips onto Natsu's.

They wasted no time in getting intimate as Sting's tongue parted Natsu's lips apart wider before entering his mouth. Natsu's tongue instinctively went forward to meet Sting's, as if inviting it in. Their tongues connected before Natsu's retreated, taking Sting's tongue further into his mouth along with it.

"Mmh..." Natsu moaned into the kiss, his face red as Sting pressed himself forward until Natsu was backed up against the wall. His head aggressively went forward, pushing the back of Natsu's head against the wall, too. He then placed his hands on either side of Natsu's head, deepening the kiss. Natsu's legs spread apart as Sting moved his body even closer, his knees in between Natsu's thighs.

They reluctantly parted for air, strings of saliva connecting their mouths. They opened their eyes, saw the desire in each other's face, and immediately moved their heads to meet again. This time they were straight up making out. Natsu's head was tilted upwards as Sting's head moved in all directions, mouth attacking Natsu's relentlessly with his hands roaming all over Natsu's chiseled body.

Natsu's hands moved up to touch Sting as well, frustratedly removing all clothing on his top half before laying a satisfied hand on his abs while the other hand stroked his biceps back and forth appreciatively.

Sting grinned into the kiss, amused at how desperate Natsu was to feel him up as he pushed Natsu's body back against the wall harder. Natsu moaned at Sting's rough eagerness, slowly closing his legs back behind Sting. They moved their bodies closer, making out like there was no tomorrow. Their bulging crotches brushed against each other, causing both of them to pause.

Sting slowly pulled away from a panting Natsu. Both men's eyes were glazed over with lust as Sting reached down, tearing Natsu's pants and boxers off and tossing them over his shoulder. Natsu sighed, leaning against the wall as his cock was freed. Sting pressed his hand against it, palming it up against Natsu's stomach. The fire dragon began huffing and moaning in response, writhing beneath Sting's touch. The moans were seriously getting to Sting, his desire for dominance and control growing with Natsu's continued submission to him.

"St-stiiiing!" He gasped as Sting's thumb pressed against his swollen head hard, rubbing it mercilessly in circular motions. "Sting!" Natsu moaned, bucking his hips. Sting smirked.

"You like this, salamander? Who knew you'd be so easy." He taunted. Natsu's face reddened at that. Sting leaned over to capture Natsu's lips again, the receiving boy tilting his head up and moving himself forward to meet Sting half way. He didn't even notice Sting removing the rest of his clothes until they pulled apart. Sting tossed his clothes, and Natsu's eyes immediately glued onto the white slayer's massive cock standing erect at 9 inches, its perfection completed by the mammoth, sculpted pair of heavy orbs suspended beneath it.

Sting felt his ego tripling by the second as drool dribbled from Natsu's mouth at how sexy his cock was.

"Like what you see? I bet you want a taste of this bad boy, don't you?" Natsu gulped, the heat in his body driving his common sense haywire. Sting sat back, spreading his legs apart invitingly, causing his large cock to sway a bit. Natsu's eyes followed its every motion, as if in a trance. Sting made another invitational gesture, bucking his hips slightly.

"Don't keep me waiting, Natsu." He growled threateningly. Immediately Natsu was on all fours, crawling in between Sting's legs. "Do whatever you want to it." Sting offered. Taking his advice, Natsu went down on the massive cock, fitting half of the thick hunk of meat down his throat before stopping and gagging.

"You can do better than that. A cock like mine deserves only the best treatment, wouldn't you agree?" Natsu, of course, was unable to speak, so he showed his agreement by pushing more of the heavenly cock into his mouth. Sting experimentally thrust his hips up a bit, the head of his cock spearing the back of Natsu's throat. The fire slayer's hot saliva began trailing down Sting's hot dick, and the feeling of the tight cavern of his throat squeezing around his cock was driving him crazy.

His hands grabbed a hold of Natsu's head, forcing him to swallow the dick hole. Natsu's widened at that, yelling in protest. Sting's cock intercepted the yell, causing delicious vibrations to ring throughout Sting's body.

"Oh, fuck, that's it, fireball. Come on, if you can eat etherion then you sure as hell can eat my dick. Come on, bitch, eat it!" Sting slapped Natsu's ass hard on the word 'bitch'. Natsu shut his eyes, getting a strange sense of satisfaction at Sting's condescending speech. Sting sensed it, too, as Natsu became more determined and went down on the cock, sucking it and pulling it deeper with his throat muscles.

Sting groaned, grinning down at the dragon slayer swallowing his cock. His hand began massaging Natsu's ass, which had a generous amount of meat in it.

"Who knew you reacted so well to being scolded." He rose his hand before slapping his ass. "To being _punished._ " Natsu raised his ass at that, moaning around the cock and eagerly sucking it more.

"Fuck." Sting cursed, one hand still on Natsu's ass with the other hand on his head, shoving it on his cock. As much as he was enjoying having the mighty Salamander of Fairy Tail on his knees swallowing his cock, the thought of reducing his previous idol to a bitch begging him for punishment was far too appealing.

Reluctantly, Sting lifted Natsu's head off of his cock, although the pinkette resisted it a bit.

Sting crouched down behind Natsu, who looked at him quizzically. The moment he began repositioning himself, Sting barked his orders.

"Stay on all fours." Natsu immediately went back to his position on all fours as Sting rubbed his ass with both of his hands.

"You know...I originally came in here to speak to you about your breaking into our guild." Natsu let out a whimper as Sting's thumb traced against his hole.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sting raised an eyebrow. He was sorry? He looked over at Natsu's face to see the boy had his eyes shut, lips parted in pleasure as Sting's thumb continued pressing against his heated hole. Honestly, it was incredible how submissive one could get simply due to lust and heat. Sting smirked.

"You're sorry, are you?" Natsu gulped.

"Y-yes..." His hand continued rubbing Natsu's ass before pulling back and slapping it.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped as Sting chuckled.

"Too bad. You're not getting off that easily. Think I'll have to... _punish_ you." Sting let out a low growl that caused Natsu to shiver. He quickly brought his palm down on Natsu's ass again. And again. He didn't miss the way Natsu would raise his ass into the hand each time.

"Looks like someone enjoys getting hit. Don't you?" Natsu bit his lower lip in embarrassment as his ass got redder and redder with each spank. Sting's eyes got dark as he spanked Natsu especially hard. "I said, don't you?!"

"Ah! Y-yes!" Natsu confessed, shrinking at the hostility in Sting's voice.

"Say it!" Sting ordered, slapping Natsu's ass.

"I-I like it!" Sting slapped him harder.

"Say you like me punishing you!" Natsu screwed his eyes shut.

"I-I like you punishing me! Fuck me Sting!" Sting paused at that. Natsu's eyes widened, realizing what he just shouted. Sting chuckled.

"Well, well, well." His hand roamed up and down Natsu's ass before spreading his hole with both hands. Natsu shrieked.

"N-no, I didn't...!" Sting smirked, breathing hot air onto Natsu's wet asshole. "Sting..." He moaned, unable to deny it any further.

"Well you sure caved in fast. Want me to fuck you that bad, huh?" Sting said. Natsu moaned before nodding.

"Y-yes..." Sting made circular motions with his thumb against Natsu's slick hole.

"Want to feel my dick tearing you open that badly?" Natsu nodded more vigorously.

"Yes, yes Sting...!" His eyes flew open as Sting pressed his tongue to Natsu's ass, wriggling the appendage inside of his hole. "Oh, Sting!" He gasped at the sensation. Sting pushed his tongue in and out of Natsu's tight pink hole, wrapping his mouth around it and eating him out. Natsu moaned and squirmed, pushing his ass back against Sting's face.

Sting stood up, pressing his large cock against Natsu's backside.

"Sting...!" Natsu moaned in anticipation, raising his ass and inviting the man to take his virginity. Sting groaned, rubbing the head of his cock against Natsu's hole.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, Natsu." Natsu pushed his ass back.

"Sting...your cock is so big..." Sting felt his pride and ego taking over upon hearing that, smirking and smacking Natsu's ass.

"That's right, my cock is so big you'll feel me in your throat from back here. I'll fuck you so hard your insides will remold themselves to the shape of my cock." Natsu was panting like a bitch in heat at the dirty promises Sting was making.

"Yes, please Sting!" He gasped. "Take me! Make me yours!" Sting's nails dug into Natsu's hips as he rammed his massive cock up Natsu's hot ass, causing both males to scream. Sting stayed put with his cock buried inside of Natsu, letting him try and calm down.

"Ha...St-sting..." Natsu had tears in his eyes from the pain of such a large object inside of him. Sting stroked Natsu's face.

"It'll feel better once I start hitting your prostate. I'm gonna make you see stars, so just put up with it for now, okay?" Natsu gulped.

"I...trust you Sting." Sting raised an eyebrow at that but didn't question it. The moment he started moving, he grit his teeth from the pleasure of Natsu's ass constricting around his massive sensitive cock.

 _Fuck, I'm the one who's gonna be seeing stars at this rate..._ Sting thought as he pulled half his cock out. Natsu was desperately trying to keep his mouth shut from the pain as Sting slowly reinserted his cock inside of Natsu. They went through this process slowly again and again, allowing Natsu to get more and more used to it. Finally, Sting rubbed Natsu's ass, licking at the mark he put on Natsu with his fangs earlier.

"Enough. I'm gonna fuck you hard and you're gonna take me hard." Natsu whimpered, but he knew the only way to get past the pain was with pleasure. Sting began moving his hips faster, thrusting hard inside of Natsu.

"Ah!" Natsu gasped out in pain. Now that Sting was really going at it, he felt like he was being torn in half even more than before. "St-sting!" He cried out. Sting grunted in response.

"On it." He slammed his hips forward, sending his cock ramming into Natsu's prostate.

"Sting! F-fuck, Sting!" Natsu gasped. Sting grabbed Natsu's hips, ramming himself against his prostate again. Smirking, he began thrusting for real, pistoning his cock in and out of Natsu with all his might. Natsu was screaming as he felt Sting's massive cock destroying him. The pleasure and heat was so intense it felt like his insides really were melting and reshaping themselves around Sting's monster cock.

"Fuck, Natsu, take it like the bitch you are! Ah fuck, I've always wanted this! Since I was a...boy! Fuck yeah, take my cock up your ass, Natsu! Submit to me! Beg for me to do you harder!" Sting shouted, living out his childhood's dirtiest fantasies. And Natsu was more than happy to play along.

"Fuck me Sting! I can feel your cock in my stomach! Fuck me with your big cock! Do me harder! Fuck me harder! FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Sting let out a dragon-esque roar, his thrusts shaking Natsu's body. The pinkette screamed in wild passion and pleasure, his entire body feeling the force of Sting's cock now. The vibrations it caused from slamming into his prostate so hard drove Natsu senseless. All he could feel was the otherworldly pleasure of Sting fucking his prostate, his massive cock stretching his insides permanently as his loaded balls slapped Natsu's red ass with each hardcore thrust of his hips.

Sting was an animal, no, a monster, as his cock speared deep inside of Natsu's body.

"FUCK, still want it harder?! Still think you can handle my dick?! Too bad! FUCK, I'm gonna...reshape your fucking anatomy...so be a good bitch and take my hard cock as I fuck you!"

Yes Sting! Yes fuck me!" Natsu begged shamelessly as they fucked like dogs. Sting groaned and pulled out, sitting down with his legs spread and his cock pointed straight up.

"Come ride my cock, slut." Natsu eagerly climbed on top of Sting's lap, his legs bent as his body crouched above Sting's sitting form. He rubbed his hole against the head of Sting's cock, teasingly smearing his ass with the blonde's precum.

"Fuck! Fuck yourself on my dick already!" Sting roared. Natsu complied, dropping his body down straight onto Sting's cock. Both men cursed in pleasure as Sting's cock travelled all the way up Natsu's body, the fire slayer literally sitting on Sting's balls with the massive cock as deep as it could physically go.

"FUCK!" Sting grabbed Natsu's hips and began helping him move up and down on the cock, riding it as fast as he could. Sting slammed his hips up as hard as he could to meet Natsu's, shaking his body with each upward thrust.

"Fuck, Sting! Fuck me!" Natsu moaned, wrapping his arms around Sting's shoulders for support as he rode and fucked himself on Sting.

"St-sting! I'm going to...cum...just from having you inside of me!" Natsu warned, his eyes wide open in pleasure as he felt himself ready to cum despite not being touched once. Sting licked his lips.

"Yes, cum from having me fuck you! Shoot as you feel my cock up your stomach!" Sting ordered. Natsu threw his head back and screamed. He sat on Sting's fat cock, rubbing his ass against his balls in a circular manner and bucking against Sting's cock as he came.

"Sting! STIIIIIIING!" Natsu screamed, cum shooting out of his cock and all over his and Sting's abs. Sting was entranced in pleasure as Natsu's hips danced against his with his cock completely buried inside of him, moving in every direction. He felt himself slowly losing control of himself.

With a primal roar of heat, Sting slammed Natsu onto his back, tossing his legs over his shoulders.

"St-sting?" Natsu shuddered at the animalistic lust in Sting's eyes.

"Shut up and take my fucking COCK!" Sting began fucking Natsu once more, penetrating his prostate even harder than before.

"Sting! Oh fuck, Sting! I-I can't!" Natsu begged, his body super sensitive after already cumming. Sting leaned over, sinking his fangs into Natsu's neck once more as he plowed Natsu's ass and slammed his cock as deep as it would go.

"FUUUUUCK!" Sting roared as he came hard, shooting his sperm up inside of Natsu's body and staining his insides white with his white dragon seed.

"STING!" Natsu let out another yell, eyes screwed shut as he felt Sting filling him up completely, the sensation of his mate's hot liquids scorching his prostate too much for him to handle. Sting was breathing hard, his balls pulsing against Natsu's hole as they pumped him full of their filthy essence. The two sweaty, panting dragon slayers didn't move for a while, waiting for Sting to finish unloading his children deep inside of Natsu. Finally, Sting pulled out slowly, leaning backwards. Natsu stayed on the ground, his chest heaving.

"Sting..." Natsu breathed out, looking up at the one who marked him. Sting sighed, still calming down from his intense orgasm.

"Best fuck I've ever had..." Natsu's eyes flashed.

"'Best'? So you've done it before?" Sting shrugged.

"Of course. Guy or girl, nobody can really keep their hands out of my pants." He grinned cockily at Natsu. "Don't worry though. You're the only one I've marked." Natsu slowly touched the mark on his neck.

"Then we're..."

"Whether you like it or not." Sting answered before Natsu could finish his question. "So what do you wanna do about this?" Natsu paused, feeling Sting's burning sperm inside of him.

"I want to be your mate." Natsu answered with finality. Sting smirked. The two of them leaned towards each other, kissing passionately.


End file.
